The xerographic printing process is now used for copying machines, laser printers, facsimile machines, and micrographic printers.
Canon Corp., for example, has developed a xerographic printing system in which many of the parts of the printer (photoreceptive drum, cleaning system, corona wires, etc.,) as well as the toner, are contained in a disposable cartridge. The advantages of this system are that the cost of the machine is reduced (as many parts are not in the machine, but in the cartridge) and the maintenance of the machine is greatly reduced
The disadvantage of the system is that the cost of each copy is high because when the toner in the cartridge is depleted, the whole cartridge, including the parts in it, must be discarded, even though the parts might still be in good condition.
Attempts have been made to recycle the cartridge. Recyclers now operate who collect old cartridges, bring them to their workshops, and empty out waste toner and add new toner. They then deliver them back to the consumer.
End users attempt to do the same in the workplace, with obvious problems, particularly resulting from the inherent messiness of the procedure.
According to the present invention, a refillable toner cartridge is provided. This cartridge comprises a cartridge body, which has an upper portion with an upper chamber for clean toner, and which has a lower portion with a lower chamber for toner waste, wherein the upper portion has a refill hole with a seal member, and wherein the lower portion has discharge hole or a slot with a seal member.
By using the structure of the upper portion with a refill hole and seal member, and the lower portion with discharge holes and seal member, it overcomes the problem of returning the cartridge to the factory for refilling.